What It Means To Be a Socialite
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: Cordelia Winthrop Scott she had everything a girl could ever dream of. Only Cordelia wasn't happy, yes she had everything a girl could want in a materialistic view but where were her parents when she needed them?
1. Cordelia Winthrop Scott

**_I've been waiting for this category for ages, so I jumped at the chance to post but of course I had to do all the checking before hand. The character of Cordelia fascinates me because by the sound of it she is a nasty piece of work but there is history there that makes her that way. So from the information I could extract from Monte Carlo I decided to write about her. _**

Cordelia Winthrop Scott a girl of many talents, the girl who had it all you would think, she lived in a nice house...several in fact around the world depending where her parents would arrange for her to stay seeing as her parents had divorced almost two years previously, she had a nice car, which she was not yet allowed to drive, clothes and fashion galore,  
>jewellery and make up. Everything a girl could ever dream of correct? Only Cordelia wasn't happy, yes she had everything a girl could want in a materialistic view, but where were her parents when she needed them?<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss. Scott!" The teacher said shrilly out of nowhere, she walked briskly across the classroom to the desk of girl with dark brown hair up in a tight bun, leering over seventeen year old Cordelia Winthrop Scott. "Your mobile phone now!" She said in a stern voice holding out her hand as if expecting Cordelia to hand it over so easily. Cordelia narrowed her eyes as they locked with the teacher standing over her. Cordelia's jaw tightened her narrowed eyes still staring directly into the eyes of her teacher.<br>"No." She said in a slow clear voice, allowing the whole class to hear. Her defiance sparked and eruption of whispers throughout the classroom. The teacher pursed her lips tightly at Cordelia's reply, it was clear that she was trying to refrain from losing her temper.  
>"Miss. Scott, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you are unwilling to learn, please do not be selfish and disrupt your class mates from learning." Her teacher spoke calmly. Everyone stared at Cordelia. The tension in the room was at its peak. After a few moments of silence and intense stares Cordelia rose from her seat, collecting her books and other stationary before exiting the classroom swiftly, making sure she slammed the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>"The old hag asked me to leave telling me I was selfish for disrupting my other class mates learning!" Cordelia yelled down the phone pacing her dorm room back and forth. "Honestly, the nerve! If she hadn't stopped teaching to yell at me for having my phone out in the first place the class wouldn't have been disrupted!" Cordelia continued furiously while perching herself on the end of her bed. "Anyway, where are you now?" Cordelia inquired as she pulled out a pocket mirror and admired her reflection for a few moments. "Beijing?" Cordelia asked sounding impressed after her friend Victoria had replied. "I'd come see you if I wasn't being held prisoner in this hell hole." She sat listening to her friend for a few moments before replying. "Honestly it is a hell hole, especially when your room mate thinks she's better than you and little miss perfect, with her innocent watery blue eyes and her perfect golden locks and of course she's the queen of all virgins!" Cordelia scoffed in disgust. Cordelia glared as the door opened and her roommate entered. "Speak of the devil...I mean angel." Cordelia growled into the receiver. "I'll call you back later." Cordelia said hanging up. Her eyes shifted until they met with her roommate who was standing just inside the door way.<br>"Cordelia." She smiled as she made her way in. It was the biggest fake smile Cordelia had ever seen.  
>"Amanda." Cordelia replied in a bored, uninterested tone.<br>"I had the most wonderful day, what about you?" She asked inquisitively sitting on the bed opposite with an enthusiastic smile.  
>"Nothing particularly wonderful..." Cordelia replied sourly.<br>"Would you like to hear about mine then?" Amanda asked politely in a sweet voice.  
>"No, not really." Cordelia replied turning her back to Amanda.<br>"Cordelia you are always so miserable." Amanda said frowning at the back of Cordelia's head while awaiting an answer.  
>"Is that so?" Cordelia retorted coldly, truth be told, Cordelia didn't care what Amanda or anybody else thought of her and she preferred to keep it that way.<br>"It is so and I think it's because of your parents divorce." At this Cordelia snapped, jumping off her bed facing Amanda, her eyes were wide and fierce.  
>"My parents have nothing to do with it!" Cordelia screamed in Amanda's face, she was so close their noses were almost touching. "If you ever mention anything about my parents divorce again...I will..." Cordelia paused for a few moments thinking. "You'll regret ever saying anything, believe me." Cordelia growled threateningly. She then stormed out of the room without another word or even a backwards glance. The divorce of Cordelia's parents was a tender subject for Cordelia, it had hurt her, a great deal to hear the news over the phone from her mother while Cordelia was hundreds of miles away in a different country. Cordelia's father was a very wealthy and successful business owner, he had also inherited a great deal of money, many billions of pounds from Cordelia's grandparents. This made the Scott family very well known, making the news much harder for Cordelia to handle, what was supposed to be a private, personal matter within the family became a story world wide. Everywhere Cordelia looked her parents or her face would be on magazine covers, publicising her families personal matters. She had found interviews hard to handle when being questioned about it, on many occasions leaving interviews before they were over or on one occasion, storming off of a live show which created even more publicity. Cordelia glared at her own reflection in the mirror, wiping her streaming eyes and trying to collect herself.<p>

* * *

><p>It had taken Cordelia a few minutes to calm herself down and to reapply all of her make up. She would never allow anyone to know she had been crying. No. That showed weakness and vulnerability, which was not something Cordelia was prepared to show anybody. Nobody ever saw Cordelia Winthrop Scott cry. She returned to her room later that night, where Amanda was sitting up in bed waiting for her, clutching a thick hardback book. Cordelia groaned at the sight of her.<br>"Ugh, I thought you'd be asleep by now!" Cordelia moaned in a tired voice.  
>"No, I've been up reading this book, it's extremely fascinating, it's about a girl who-"<br>"I really don't care." Cordelia interjected irritably glaring at Amanda. "I don't read crappy books, because I just don't care! I have better things to do!" Cordelia snapped, her mood had not greatly improved even from having alone time. But Cordelia couldn't seem to prevent her hostility to Amanda because she just aggravated her. Anything that came out of Amanda's mouth was nothing Cordelia ever wanted to hear. Amanda did not come from a rich family as Cordelia and many of the other students at Le Rosey. Amanda had earned a scholarship which paid for her education and stay at the fine school.  
>"Like what?" Amanda asked curiously. "I didn't know calling one of your rich friends counted as doing something." Amanda added in her superficial tone. Cordelia narrowed her eyes on Amanda who simply smiled.<br>"At least I've got friends." Cordelia retorted with a sneer.  
>"Not here." Amanda pointed out. "Everybody hates you here, they just think you're an arrogant, selfish, ungrateful, bitch with a bad attitude and awful manners." Amanda said proudly, Cordelia ground her teeth together, clenching her fists. "I personally don't blame you, I blame your parents, it's their job to help form the person you are and they haven't done a very good job." Amanda said coolly, at this Cordelia pounced, lunging herself at Amanda with all the force she could, knocking her to the floor. Cordelia and Amanda fought viciously for several minutes, there was slapping, punching, pinching, scratching and biting. Screams could be heard from both girls from outside their room, attracting many of the girls to peek out from their rooms to listen to the screams and the crashes. The fight was finally stopped between the two when dorm advisors were called entering the scene and separating the two girls who were immediately sent to the Dean and their parents called.<p>

* * *

><p>"Behaviour such as this is not condoned at Le Rosey, especially between young women such as yourselves!" The Dean said firmly looking disappointedly at both girls. "You are young ladies, you will act with grace, elegance and dignity." The Dean went on, Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Now could either of you tell me what is remotely dignified about rolling around on the floor, trying to rip each other to pieces?" He asked looking from Cordelia, to Amanda who sitting with her head hung low sobbing. Neither said anything for a few moments until Amanda piped up.<br>"Please don't expel me Sir please! I'm begging you please!" Amanda bawled as Cordelia refrained a snigger, earning her a glare from the Dean.  
>"Neither of you are being expelled."<br>"Oh, thank you, thank you Sir." Amanda said beaming and wiping away the tears from her tear stained face and smudging her mascara.  
>"But I will not have this sort of behaviour at this school and besmirching its great name, is that understood?" He asked again glancing at both girls. A few minutes later he dismissed them both and they returned to their dorm room. Neither of them had said a word on their journey back.<p>

Amanda was the first to speak upon arriving back at the two girls' room, clearing her throat as she opened the door.  
>"I would like us to make a fresh start." She told Cordelia with a large sickening smile. "We can turn over a new leaf and start again, that would be nice don't you think?"<br>"Right..." Cordelia responded dully, it had never been her intention and she wasn't willing to try. Both girls entered the room Amanda made herself comfortable on her bed. Cordelia took a few moments rummaging through her bedside cabinet as if she was looking for something.  
>"What are you looking for?" Amanda asked curiously supporting herself on her elbows. Cordelia took a few seconds to respond before answering.<br>"My lighter," Cordelia replied without looking at Amanda.  
>"I didn't know you smoked...and we aren't allowed lighters!" Amanda protested.<br>"You're right...I don't smoke." Cordelia responded. "Ah-ha!" She said triumphantly sitting up and holding a smart gold lighter. Amanda looked at it cautiously.  
>"I'm telling the head of our dorm!" She said nervously, getting up from her bed. Cordelia glared at her.<br>"So much for starting fresh," Cordelia said casually with a sigh, Amanda stopped in her tracks just before she reached the door. "I was just going to burn this candle, as a symbolism you know..." Cordelia told Amanda innocently gesturing towards the candle sitting beside her bed.  
>"Okay, okay...just this once." Amanda agreed reluctantly returning to her bed, Cordelia smiled evilly lighting the candle and allowing it to burn.<br>"Once is enough." Cordelia smiled.

Thirty or so minutes later the candle was still burning flickering slightly and giving off a warm glow. Amanda was had fallen asleep insisting that they had to be up early for polo practice the following morning. Cordelia glanced over at the candle and then at Amanda's curly blonde locks that glowed in the candle light from over the book she was holding. Cordelia threw the book down and she watched as it knocked the candle allowing it to fall side ways and within a few seconds the flames rose up, Amanda woke up screaming and running into the bathroom while Cordelia sat up in her bed quite frankly stunned, while hearing cries from the bathroom. A smile edged onto Cordelia's face she had made it look like an accident…perfect.

* * *

><p>"Cordelia!" Cordelia groaned rolling over in her overly large Queen sized double bed, there was another disturbing knock at her bedroom door. "Cordelia! Get up, your father does not pay for your tutor so you can be late!" The maid called through the door, Cordelia groaned once again this time sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Cordelia!"<p>

"Yes! Yes! I'm up for goodness sake!" Cordelia yelled back irritably clambering out of bed and making her way to the on-suite. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror for a few moments while filling the sink with warm water. She tied her long dark brown, almost black hair up into a loose pony tail. She sighed turning off the tap preventing anymore hot water from gushing out. "Why do I need a stupid tutor anyway?" Cordelia muttered to herself picking up a White flannel and dropping it into the sink of warm water. Cordelia never wanted a tutor, it wasn't her fault that the snarky know-it-all Amanda had agitated her enough that she had set fire to the girl's hair and as a result been excluded from Le Rosey. The truth was Cordelia was lonely. Yes Cordelia knew a lot of people, she made many acquaintances every week but none of them she could really call friends, nobody knew the real Cordelia, what she wanted, what she most desired. The truth was Cordelia could be surround by hundreds of people and still feel completely and utterly alone.

She appeared at the top of the stairs, thirty or so minutes later, wearing smart skinny black trousers, a white button blouse and a black rever jacket. Only to be confronted by the maid, she was slightly shorter than Cordelia and she had almost the exact same hair colour a part from a few stray grey hairs many could have mistaken her to be Cordelia's mother. Ofelia stood staring sternly at Cordelia with her hands perched on her hips, Cordelia said nothing, she knew very well what that look meant. She started making her way down the grand wooden polished staircase her hand gliding lightly a top the smooth banister while the maid followed just behind determined to make Cordelia listen.

"Cordelia, how many times must I tell you?" She said taking lightly hold of Cordelia's wrist and preventing her from taking any further steps. "Your father will have no more of you delaying your tutor, you must take more responsibility for yourself." Cordelia pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes before whirling around to face the maid; her chocolate brown eyes were fierce as she glowered at the slightly shorter woman.

"What can my father do, Ofelia?" Cordelia asked with a snort of laughter, "He is never here." Cordelia continued, she then released her wrist from Ofelia's grip turning to head down the stairs once again. "Feel free to inform my father that I am no longer interested in continuing my studies." Cordelia called as she exited the house without a backwards glance.

"Cordelia! Cordelia, where are you going?" Ofelia called desperately from the front door as she watched Cordelia walking briskly down the long stony drive way, no sooner had she got to the end of the drive a lustrous black Rolls Royce pulled up and an large man dressed in a smart black suit climbed out, opening the door, bowing his head slightly as Cordelia clambered in, taking her seat in the immaculate automobile. The door was then immediately closed and within a few moments Ofelia watched as the car pulled away. She wondered what she would have to tell the tutor this time, how she would have to tell Cordelia's father that she had once again failed to get Cordelia to study and how she now didn't know where his daughter was heading and what she was doing.

"Where to are you heading this fine morning Miss. Scott?" The driver asked glancing up at the mirror where he could see Cordelia's reflection. It was the only way he could make eye contact without fully taking his eyes off of the road in front of him. Cordelia let out a sigh glancing down at the sliver watch she always wore and then back up looking to the mirror to make eye contact with the young driver who was no older than his mid-twenties with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I would like to stop at The Belvedere for a spot of breakfast before I go and do some shopping." Cordelia told him with a small smile, he nodded in agreement his eyes setting on the road once more. "Thank you, Lance." Cordelia smiled.

"Right away, Miss. Scott." Lance said, Cordelia's eyes shifted, she glanced out of the tinted black windows only to notice that they were being followed by paparazzi as she usually was. Cordelia let out a groan.

"Have they got nothing else to do with their pathetic little lives than to follow me around?" Cordelia said irritably. "You'd have thought some would have got a proper job by now." Pulling out her phone and glancing down at the screen which displayed several missed calls and voice messages from her mother. "What on earth does she want?...Probably to lecture me on how important it is for me to learn how to properly run daddy's business." Cordelia laughed, she was talking mainly to herself, she did this quite often and Lance had learned not to answer her unless asked directly. Cordelia then selected one of the several voice mails holding the phone up to her ear and her mother's voice immediately filled the car.

"Cordelia Winthrop. Scott! What am I going to do with you? Return home this instance, your father and I are growing tired of your continuous lack of responsibility, I do not think you realise the importance of these lessons and how much your future depends on them. Your father and I have arranged a surprise for you upon your return, please darling, hurry back." Cordelia immediately selected the delete all messages button and placed her phone back into her pocket and laughed to herself, there was no way she would be returning home even with a surprise install for her, Cordelia's mother tried everything in her power to get Cordelia to abide by rules or to do as she was told but it never worked out, Cordelia would constantly to anything she could to get her way and nothing or nobody else mattered until she got what she wanted and if she didn't want something, it wasn't going to happen in a million years and that was the end of it.

"When is mummy going to learn?" Cordelia sighed to herself. A few moments later they pulled up in front of The Belvedere and Cordelia glanced at her watch and then out of the window, where she saw the paparazzi clambering out of their cars, cameras in hand at the ready.

"Are you ready Miss, Scott?" Lance asked, unbuckling his seatbelt, turning to face Cordelia who nodded in response, the paparazzi were already shouting questions and taking pictures. "It looks like it's going to be a hectic one today Miss." Lance told her biting his lip.

**_Just to clarify the events with Grace, Meg and Emma do not happen, as far as this story is concerned in Cordelia's life they don't exist. Basically their trip to Paris went as planned and Cordelia is going to do what she originally wanted. Just thought I would clear that up. _**

**_Do you think Cordelia seems in character? Or should she be meaner or something. Oh and one last thing, trailer for this story on my profile if you want to get the full gist of the story._**


	2. City of Lights

**_So this is the second chapter. It has some French in it and I hope it's correct but I do apologise if it isn't...I was never much good at French in school. Also I tried to write the way I want them to sound when they speak, it's not spelling mistakes I promise! So that's it for explaining. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think!_**

Chapter 2 – City of Light

"Cordelia! Cordelia! Is it true you set a girls hair on fire?" One man in a black leather jacket, holding a large camera asked. Cordelia usually ignored many of the questions asked but some seemed so tempting to answer.

"Cor-delia!" Another man yelled just in front of her as he clumsily stumbled over other paparazzi's feet. "Cordelia, is it true that your fling with Theo Marchand is over?" Cordelia let out a laugh at the ridiculous question while continuing to walk. Cordelia and Theo Marchand, a young handsome French man of equally as high status as Cordelia had never got along. Neither were interested in each other thus their relationship had never thrived and become more than an acquaintance. Not even that of a friendship. The rumour had spread like wild fire on an account of a photograph that had been taken of the two together of the summer previously.

"Over? It never even started!" Cordelia stated confidently. "Have I not told you how I hate the French!" Cordelia continued before entering the restaurant, where the paparazzi could no longer follow her. Cordelia sat by herself having breakfast, she glanced around the almost empty restaurant sighing to herself. She ignored her phone as is vibrated repeatedly from her mother constantly calling. Finally Cordelia gave in answering her phone. "Yes?" She said stiffly, pulling the phone slightly away from her ear as her mothers voice yelled at her.

"Cordelia, where are you? It's been an hour and still no sign of you! I told you, your father and I have arranged a surprise for you so please hurry home darling."

"Is daddy going to be there, or just you?" Cordelia asked curiously. Her father was rarely around when Cordelia wanted him to be.

"It's a surprise darling." Her mother responded trying to sound excited for Cordelia who rolled her eyes.

"I want to speak to daddy first." Cordelia told her coldly. "Last time you told me that, he wasn't even there." The other side went silent for a few moments, Cordelia was about to hang up when the sound of her fathers deep voice came. "Daddy?" Cordelia asked quickly with a rush of excitement. "Are you at home now? Will you be there long? Will I be able to see you?" Cordelia fired the questions as quickly as they had popped into her head. She heard her father chuckle.

"Slow down there, pumpkin." He chuckled, Cordelia was so glad to hear her fathers voice again it led her to forget everything that was happening around her. "If you come back here right away you should be able to catch me." Her father told her, Cordelia rose from her seat quickly setting down a pile of twenty pound notes which would be more than enough to pay for the breakfast, she rushed out of the restaurant completely ignoring the paparazzi, her phone still pressed to her ear.

"Lance, quickly take me home." Cordelia ordered upon slamming the door.

"But-"

"Now!" Cordelia snapped in an urgent tone.

"Right away, Miss. Scott." Lance replied bowing his head.

* * *

><p>Lance had barely finished pulling up to the house when Cordelia opened the door, stumbling out and making her way quickly up towards the house. She burst quickly through the front door glancing around in search for her father.<p>

"Daddy?" Cordelia called out hopefully. But there was no reply. She had called out several times where she searched around the entire grand house but there was still no answer. Finally she burst into the dining room where she found her mother, Ofelia and her aunt Alicia sat but there was no sign of her father anywhere.

"Cordelia!" Alicia gasped rising from her seat and beaming at her niece. "Why, haven't you grown up since I last saw you!" She said looking Cordelia up and down.

"Where's daddy?" Cordelia asked quickly, completely ignoring Alicia. "He said he'd be here." Cordelia went on her voice trembling slightly, she could feeling her eyes beginning to tear up but she refrained herself from crying as best she could. She would not allow the tears to spill over.

"Cordelia, sweet heart." Her mother started softly.

"He's not here is he?" Cordelia asked her voice still shaking, partly from sadness and partly from anger.

"Cordelia, please sit down." Her mother went on in a kind soft voice. "Your father got an urgent call and had to leave, he wanted to stay sweetie, honest he did." Ofelia had got up from her seat, helping guide Cordelia to hers, hoping that she wouldn't run away and hear what her mother and aunt had to say. Cordelia stared at the two of them coldly waiting for one of them to speak.

"If you could make it quick." She snapped.

"Cordelia, don't speak to your mother that way!" Alicia retorted equally as cold as Cordelia, who glared at her aunt.

"I will talk to her any which way I like."

"Cordelia, please just hear me out." Her mother said softly taking lightly hold of Cordelia's hand from across the table. Cordelia immediately pulled her hand away narrowing her eyes upon her mother. Her mother looked hurt by Cordelia's actions but continued none the less. "Daddy and I were thinking...you've been getting a lot of bad press lately and we were just thinking maybe you'd like to repair your reputation a little bit..." Cordelia stared at her mother across the table.

"What does that require me doing exactly?" Cordelia asked slowly.

"Bernard Marchand has been so kind as to -"

"Stop right there!" Cordelia cut across her mother. "If this has anything to do with Theo Marchand I want nothing to do with it!" Cordelia said getting up from her seat and barging past Ofelia.

"Cordelia, wait please!" Her mother called rising from her seat to follow.

"Catherine, leave her, she'll come around." Alicia sighed, preventing her sister in-law from going any further. "It is no use chasing her darling; it's what she wants you to do." Alicia explained, gesturing for Catherine to retake her seat. As she did Catherine placed her head in her hands.

"I just don't know what to do with her, Alicia." Catherine confided, pulling out a white handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. Alicia patted Catherine on the back, trying her best to comfort her. "I try so hard but there's nothing I can do to stop her. Roger and I thought sending her away to Le Rosey would help but she seems to be worse."

"You're both to soft on that girl, that's the problem." Alicia told Catherine sternly. "She needs to learn who is in charge and you have to show her that you are the authority." Catherine nodded in response, blowing her nose.

"You're right Alicia, absolutely right! Cordelia, is going to Paris whether she wants to or not." Catherine said getting up she paused as she reached the door. "How can we be sure that she goes?" Catherine asked thoughtfully, Alicia smiled.

"Oh, I'll make sure she does." Alicia told Catherine confidently.

* * *

><p>Cordelia sat on her bed, admiring the gorgeous necklace her father had bought for her, before her parents had divorced. The necklace was decorated with large blue polished sapphires each one surrounded by small polished white diamonds. The entire thing was worth a fortune not just in value but it meant a lot personally to Cordelia. She placed it delicately back into it's case and placing it into a much higher security case, which could only be unlocked by the sound of Cordelia's voice saying the correct password.<p>

"Cordelia, darling." Alicia said in a pleasant voice upon entering Cordelia's room. Cordelia glared at Alicia as she made herself comfortable.

"I don't believe I invited you in." Cordelia spoke coldly.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Cordelia." Alicia said admiring the furniture and all of Cordelia's belongings as she made her way around the large room. "Why, that necklace is absolutely exquisite, it would be absolutely perfect." Alicia said taking a closer look at the necklace sitting neatly in it's case.

"Perfect?" Cordelia asked confused. "Perfect for what?"

"Oh, yes of course we haven't told you have we?" Alicia said with a small laugh while Cordelia stared at her aunt with a confused look upon her face. "You were much to upset to listen to your mother weren't you?"

"Out with it!" Cordelia snapped irritably.

"You'll be going to Monte Carlo, and you're going to donate to charity." Alicia informed Cordelia, who looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. "It's the least you can do on the family's behalf, after all you have been giving us a bad name. So as I was saying, that necklace will be a perfect donation on your part."

"No!" Cordelia yelled closing the case containing the necklace. "I'll go to Monte Carlo, but you cannot take my necklace!" Cordelia said hotly glowering at her aunt Alicia.

"Now, now, Cordelia, don't be so selfish. You're going to Monte Carlo whether you like it or not and your necklace will be up for donation and all in the name of charity. Your father will be proud." Alicia explained with a small smile, leaving the room without another word.

* * *

><p>"Mother, you do not need to escort me to the airport, I can get there myself." Cordelia told her mother through gritted teeth. Cordelia was not happy about having to go to Paris in the first place but her mother and aunt had insisted so Cordelia was going to try.<p>

"I just want to make sure you get there safely." Catherine told her daughter lightly, brushing back Cordelia's hair, to which her daughter shook her off.

"Well I don't need you to baby sit me!" Cordelia snapped in an irritable voice. Catherine immediately set her hands in her lap, turning her head away from Cordelia to make sure she would not see the few stray tears leaking from her eyes. Catherine cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"Your father and I are proud of you, for what you're going to do for the children." Catherine told Cordelia, but Cordelia appeared not to have been listening, she was watching as the town went by it seemed to be more interesting than what her mother had to say. As the Rolls Royce pulled up to London Heathrow a small crowd of paparazzi was waiting from them. Cordelia groaned at the sight of them slipping on her expensive designer sun glasses. She waited for Lance to open the door for her before stepping out into the blinding flashes and noise. As usual the paparazzi called out to Cordelia begging her to answer their questions or to give them a smile. Cordelia never did smile for the paparazzi, they followed Catherine and Cordelia through Heathrow causing on-lookers to stare and point. Cordelia ignored it all, she was very used to that sort of thing although sometimes it bugged her a great deal. Then it also gave her a sense of up most importance, anyone else around her was inferior to her, nobody cared about them because all they wanted to know was about what Cordelia was doing. "You will be good, won't you darling?" Catherine asked as they reached the terminal gates.

"Yes, mummy, of course." Cordelia said without looking back.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss good-bye?" Her mother asked, Cordelia paused for a moment, turning to her mother, her mouth half open as if she was about to say something. No words came out for a few moments as Cordelia was thinking about what she was about to do or say. Her mother was standing there looking expectantly and the paparazzi were still snapping photographs.

"I will call you when I get there." Cordelia said slowly. Turning away from her mother and the paparazzi and walking briskly through the terminal.

* * *

><p>Upon her arrival to Paris, Cordelia was met by a tall dark Frenchmen who assisted Cordelia to her hotel. L'Hotel Grand Belle where Cordelia stopped at the counter waiting to be served. Cordelia cleared her throat impatiently while the young man behind the counter dressed in a smart black suit fumbled around behind it.<p>

"I have a room booked here for the night and there should be a package waiting here, under the name of Scott." Cordelia informed him in a bored tone. She narrowed her eyes on the man who stared at her blankly for a moment. "Hurry up! I want my package and room key!" Cordelia ordered, the man jumped ducking behind the counter in search for the package. Cordelia rolled her eyes while waiting for the man, resting her head on her arm. She was bored and tired of waiting.

"Miss. Scott, I am af-raid zere iz no package." The man said popping up behind the counter after a few minutes of searching.

"Check again!" Cordelia commanded her patience was wearing thin; she didn't even want to be in Paris in the first place. After another five minutes or so had passed the man appeared once again unsuccessful after thoroughly searching through everything behind the desk. The man held up his hands telling her there was nothing more he could do. Cordelia stared at him frowning, her head still resting lazily on her arm. "No ticket, no itinerary?" She inquired wearily.

"I am sorry, but zere iz no-sing." The receptionist told her with a shrug. Cordelia narrowed her eyes on the man who looked at her helplessly. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something before closing it again and taking a deep breath.

"Then how do you propose I travel to Monte Carlo in the morning?" Cordelia asked finally. The entire thing was becoming tedious; it had been a long day for Cordelia.

"Zis I do not know." He replied holding a telephone up to his ear, Cordelia rolled her eyes as he began to speak in French speaking into the receiver. "Bonjour? Oui, j'ai Cordelia Winthrop. Scott est ici à la réception. Elle à demande un paquet, mais il semble que ce n'est pas pas arriver. C'est très important parce que ca contient son billet et l'itinéraire pour se rendre à Monte Carlo." Cordelia continued to frown at the man at the desk as he tried his best to help Cordelia. "Oui, merci. Au revoir." He smiled weakly at Cordelia as he put the phone down. "Zey are sending some people zat can 'elp." Cordelia was still not impressed, shaking her head and scowling. Soon a short squat older man arrived apologising repeatedly to Cordelia.

"Mademoiselle. Scott – Miss. Scott." He said stumbling over his words nervously as Cordelia glowered at him from cross the desk. "I explain to you, no sign of package." He said quickly looking quickly around and under the desk. Cordelia let out a long sigh leaning over the desk closer to the two Frenchmen.

"Does anyone here speak English?" She asked. The receptionist and the manager glanced at one another each wearing a confused look upon their faces.

"Zis is English we are speaking." The shorter man said in response. Cordelia said nothing picking up her handbag that was sitting on the desk beside her and walking away swiftly taking and quick backward glance. She immediately pulled out her phone and calling her friend Victoria as she headed through the main lobby to the bathroom.

"It's me Cordelia." She said opening the oak wooden door and strolling into the bathroom with charcoal black walls that was surrounded by large grand looking mirrors. "Yes, I'm still in Paris." Cordelia informed her friend Victoria over the phone while nonchalantly glancing down and examining her nails. "Mothers, forcing me to go to some charity thing, to repair my rep." Cordelia explained as she set down her black Prada bag on the smooth polished marble surface. She had hardly taken any notice of the two women standing at the sinks either side of her. "Oh, I don't know Polar bears, hungry people." She continued while admiring herself in the mirror and adjusting the silver necklace hanging around her neck. "Where are you?" Cordelia asked Victoria while taking a glimpse at her watch quickly and looking once more into the mirror to fix the crisp white jacket she was wearing. "Majorca? Hm, If I leave now, I can catch a flight and be on the beach by the morning." Cordelia took no notice of the two older women staring at her, too busy with her conversation. "No, I won't even check out." Cordelia shrugged. "Mummy, will think I'm off doing her errand, by the time she works out that I'm not there, or here…" Cordelia paused in mid-sentence while glancing at the woman on her right, who refused to make eye contact with Cordelia. She then glanced at the woman standing on her left who was also eyeing Cordelia. "Let me call you when I get to the airport." She said glancing swiftly at both of the women. "It may take a while, it appears to be raining…" She said picking put her bag. "Quite hard." She finished, turning her back on the two women who stared at her as she left.

"That's her!" One whispered excitedly. "Cordelia Scott."

"Yes, yes, but one problem...she isn't going where she's supposed to be going, what do we do now?" The other asked nervously. "We'll have to inform Mr. McQueen that she won't be arriving in Monte Carlo on schedule!"

**_I promise that this story will get more exciting, especially by the third chapter at least I hope. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to pm me or review, they're most welcome. I love to hear feed back, whether it's telling me what you like or even what you didn't like._**


	3. Monte Carlo

_**Hey readers, sorry it's been so long. I had to finish my crossover story before I could continue with this one. So I hope you like this new chapter you meet my OC character Daniel who is 'depicted' in my imagination as Taylor Lautner so I hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter 3 – Monte Carlo

Cordelia arrived at the French airport with nothing but the bag she was carrying. She would be able to buy new clothes in Majorca when she needed them. As she reached the desk she cleared her throat to get the attention of the woman sitting behind the desk. The young woman, dressed in a royal blue uniform glanced up at Cordelia.  
>"I want a ticket for the next flight to Majorca." Cordelia told her. The woman immediately began typing on her computer, only looking up to tell Cordelia that the passengers were already on the flight and that she would be unable to board the aircraft. Upon hearing this information Cordelia lost her temper.<br>"Do you know who I am?" Cordelia growled, narrowing her eyes on the young woman, who shook her head slowly. Cordelia reached into her bag, pulling out a tabloid with herself on the cover and setting it in front of the woman. She glanced at it, her eyes shifting up to Cordelia. "So?" Cordelia urged impatiently.  
>"So, I cannot 'elp you..." The woman paused for a moment reading the cover of the tabloid. "Miss. Winthrop." Cordelia scowled.<br>"It's Scott." Cordelia corrected the woman irritably, who simply gave a shrug in response. Cordelia took a few moments to herself to think about what she was going to do. She could either go back to the hotel or she could wait for the next flight to Majorca. Finally Cordelia had reached her decision. "When is the next flight to Majorca?"

"Thirty minutes." The woman told her.  
>"WHAT?" Cordelia exclaimed angrily. "Why not just set me up for that flight in the first place?" She asked her temper beginning to boil. This woman was playing her. "Just get me a ticket." Cordelia demanded placing her head in her hands. "First class." She added.<p>

Cordelia landed in Majorca early the next morning. Completely exhausted she approached the front desk.  
>"I want a suite." Cordelia informed the man in a tired voice. He immediately got to work, only minutes later handing her a room key. Upon entering her room, Cordelia was much too exhausted to examine it, falling backwards onto the crisp, clean bed. The soft bed and it's pure white sheets engulfed her as she sunk into a deep sleep.<p>

The following morning Cordelia was awoken by her phone ringing. Still half asleep she answered it, wiping the sleep from her eyes, looking around groggily.  
>"Hello?...Yes, Victoria, I'm in Majorca." Cordelia answered, rising from the soft bed and making her way to the bathroom as she spoke. "I'll meet you for some tea in about an hour, then we can go to the beach." Cordelia told her friend, still trying to wake herself up.<p>

Cordelia took a shower, applying a fresh set of make-up and pinning her hair up as she usually did. She rarely wore it any other way. As Cordelia entered the restaurant she spotted her good friend Victoria, who was sitting alone at a table for two. Victoria had gleaming brunette hair, which fell into perfect ringlets at her shoulders and large, beautiful green eyes with perfectly long lashes that curtained them. She was the envy of many girls, including Cordelia. Not only because of her good looks, but Victoria's parents were still together and were much more lenient with their daughter. Victoria was sipping a cup of tea elegantly when Cordelia entered. Spotting Cordelia, she set the tea down on its saucer and smiled at her friend.  
>"You're late." Victoria told Cordelia, as she glanced down at the designer watch on her wrist.<br>"You can't expect me to look this fabulous right out of bed." Cordelia retorted as she took a seat opposite Victoria.  
>"You do look absolutely fabulous, darling." Cordelia nodded her head signalling for the waiter, so that he could take her order. "When did you arrive?" Victoria asked, curiously taking another sip of tea.<br>"Six o'clock this morning," Cordelia replied. "The way I was treated last night only enforces my hatred for the French." Cordelia snarled irritably.  
>"Surely it can't have been that bad." Victoria replied uncertainly. "But maybe you shouldn't be so open about your hatred for them, they may read it." She advised. Cordelia let out a laugh, shaking her head at Victoria.<br>"Most of them don't even know who I am." Cordelia admitted gritting her teeth.

* * *

><p>Cordelia and Victoria spent the next two days lounging around on the beach, in and around the hotel. They had been approached by many handsome young men of their age but Cordelia being Cordelia simply turned them away without a second thought. In her mind none of them were good enough for her.<p>

"You're so cynical do you know that, Cordelia?" Victoria said one afternoon after Cordelia had turned down yet another date offer. Cordelia inclined her head in her best friend's direction giving her a small smile.

"I don't go for just any man, Victoria," Cordelia replied nonchalantly, turning back and making herself comfortable on the sun bed. While Victoria let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"I've never seen you go for _any_ man!" Victoria exclaimed, making sure to put an emphasis on the word 'any'. "Well…in exception of Theo Marchand." She added playfully. At this Cordelia's head snapped back in Victoria's direction, she ripped off her designer sunglasses and glared at Victoria.

"That was _purely _for the press!" Cordelia snapped. "Not that you would know anything about that sort of thing." Cordelia added with a sigh, slipping back on her sunglasses, before leaving Victoria who stared at her without saying another word.

* * *

><p>Daniel sat alone in his bedroom, playing video games. This was pretty much all that Daniel did in his spare time when he wasn't at school or his father was not teaching him how to fight, that was of course when his father was around. Daniel was the captain of the school wrestling team and quarterback on the school football team. He did his best to capture his father's attention and make him proud.<p>

"Mom says dinner is ready!" His little brother called.

"Scram you little -" Daniel growled.

"Mom! Dan is gonna swear at me!" His little brother grinned smugly at his older brother before running down the stairs into the safety of the kitchen where his mum was serving up dinner. Daniel followed down moodily as he usually did, trudging down the staircase. Daniel had short black hair that was gelled up at the front. Large brown eyes, he was strong and well built for his age and was of Native American descendant.

"Daniel, what did I tell you about swearing at your brother?" He was greeted by his mother. Daniel said nothing muttering under his breath as he collapsed into a chair beside the table. He sat without uttering a word when he heard a voice in the next room, the obvious voice of his father. Daniel immediately sat up in his chair.

"When did dad get home?" He asked eagerly. "Nobody told me." His mother smiled graciously at him as she walked over from the kitchen counter, carrying a steaming hot plate of delicious looking food and set it in front of him.

"Only just." She told him, turning her back to him and fetching another plate of food.

"Is he staying long?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" His mother smiled, as she took a seat, as she did this Daniel's father entered the dining room, smiling at his two sons and his wife.

"Ah, nothing I like better than a home cooked family dinner." He said cheerfully as he took a seat at the table with the rest of his family.

"Dad, where have you been this time?" Ben, the youngest of his sons asked enthusiastically.

"London, England." His dad replied with a mouth full of food. Ben stared at him admiringly and complete awe.

"Did you meet the Queen?" He asked excitedly. At this Daniel let out a snort of laughter, earning himself a glare from his mother. Their father simply chuckled and shook his head.

"How long are you staying?" Daniel asked. His father paused for a moment, glancing up at Daniel briefly.

"I don't know." He replied uncertainly. "We've…had a slight error and things haven't gone as smoothly as we had planned, but only a few days until we get back on track." He said giving his family a small smile and swiftly turning his attention back to his food.

* * *

><p>After dinner Daniel had retreated back up to his room to play some more video games. He didn't come back out until he desperately needed a drink during the middle of the night. He was careful to be as quiet as possible, sneaking down the staircase so as not to wake anyone else. He got himself a glass of water and as he was walking back to his room, he passed his fathers office, where he could hear his father whispering frantically. He edged closer, listening intently to what is father was saying.<p>

"You found her?...She's back in Monte Carlo?... Does she have the necklace?... What do you mean you don't know?... I'll be there as soon as possible, I'll take the next flight to Monte Carlo." Daniel bolted away from the door as his father put down the phone and came out of his office. While in his room Daniel thought to himself questions were exploding inside his brain like fireworks. Why was his father looking for a girl and was he after her necklace, was it so valuable? A few minutes later he heard the sound of his father leaving and approached the window, watching him as he got into his car and drove away. This was not unusual, he had disappeared in the middle of the night many times, but nobody had ever known what for but Daniel was determined to find out. He crept into his father's office, which was usually out of bounds to anyone, but Daniel didn't care, his father was no longer there to catch him out and he was determined to find out what was going on.

He rummaged through his fathers documents, all on different sets of expensive looking jewellery and rare stones and diamonds alike. In each article many had been reported stolen or missing only weeks after. Daniel opened the document lying on his father's desk. The article was an extract from a British tabloid on a girl, a very beautiful girl in Daniel's opinion, Cordelia Winthrop. Scott.

_You'll all be surprised to know that Cordelia Scott is not at it again. Oh no, she is not part of the latest scandal this time whether it is setting her roommates hair on fire, driving without a license or simply hooking up with Monte Carlo's hottie. No this time it seems Cordelia is trying to re-build her image and heading back to Monte Carlo, reports say not to be hooking up with her cute French beau but for a charity event for Save the Children and the Marchand Family Foundation. She is set to be donating a multi million pound necklace, made of diamonds and sapphires. Isn't that generous of her? We're sure that isn't all she's going for, Theo watch out, your British beauty is back in town!_

Daniel put down the article, his eyes scanning over various other information on Cordelia and her necklace, when he finally found a set of notes that seemed to be a plan of sorts. As he read through it he learned that his father was not only planning to steal the necklace but to hold Cordelia for ransom to get money from her family. Daniel dropped the documents sprinting to his room and picking up the receiver while dialling nine, one, one. He paused for a moment, how could he even explain this to the police? Nobody would believe him and there wasn't enough time. Quickly he decided to pack his bags, grabbing his passport and money that he had saved for his college tuition fee while pocketing the notes his father had left.

* * *

><p>Cordelia arrived in Monte Carlo during the late morning on Friday, rolling up at the Hotel de Paris, in Monaco, she stepped out to hear the shouts of paparazzi and flashing of cameras, she frowned sighing to herself.<p>

"It never stops." She muttered to herself irritably, while body guards did their best to with hold the paparazzi from getting too close. She walked briskly into the hotel, pushing her way through the revolving doors and through the chic marble lobby finally reaching the front desk. She stopped in front of it, looking expectantly at the receptionist through her dark sunglasses. He looked up cheerfully at her.

"Oh…Mademoiselle. Scott" He said smiling at her. Cordelia did not look at him as he said this, staring down at the screen of her Blackberry at the text she had received from Victoria.

"Room key." She uttered dismally, looking up at him as she said it, his smile faded and he looked at her. "Faster." She added equally as dismal and with no hint of politeness. He slowly fumbled around behind the front desk searching for her key, his eyes still fixed on her curiously. She shook her head disapprovingly while staring down at her phone as he continued to take his time and look for the key. She decided to call Victoria, as he finally managed to find the key handing it to her. "Follow." She ordered the small man who was carrying all her bags of designer clothing that she had just bought. She made her way up the carpeted marble staircase while talking to Victoria. "What you said in Majorca was out of hand."

"Cordelia!" A French voice called, it was Theo Marchand who chased behind her as she climbed the stairs.

"Hold on Victoria." Cordelia groaned, pulling off her sunglasses and turning to face Theo who looked at her mesmerised for a moment. "Yes?" Cordelia asked.

"You're late!" He said in a matter of fact voice. Cordelia stared back at Theo for a moment, pursing her lips.

"I'm here aren't I?" Cordelia pointed out. "Now if you don't mind.

"But the auction!" Theo interrupted, Cordelia glared at him turning to get into the lift.

"I said I'm here aren't I?" She said sighing and lifting her phone back to her ear. "Forgot how I hate the French!" She told Victoria irritably. "So impatient I tell you." She stood in the lift with the man carrying her bags, her phone still pressed to her ear, as the lift door opened and she stepped out. "Shanghai? Well can you wait for me?" She asked stopping where she stood. The man carrying her bags eased around her swiftly, smiling nervously at her as he did. Cordelia sighed as she followed him down the neat corridor. "Ugh, just this auction I've got to deal with." She paused as they reached her door. "Do you suppose-" She stopped when the man backed into her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you mind, watch where you're going!" Cordelia spat crisply.

"Après vous…" He said nervously allowing Cordelia to pass. She entered quickly. "Hold of Victoria my mother is calling." Cordelia said while rolling her eyes as she stood glancing around the first room that she had entered that contained polished wooden floors, marble pillars and two comfy looking couches facing opposite one another, turning to the man with her bags who smiled at her.

"I was meant to have a suite." She informed him. His smiled faded slightly as his eyes shifted around the room while her eyes stayed fixed on him looking him up and down, expecting him to say something. "Put those in there." Cordelia commanded, referring to her bags and signalling towards the white doors that lead to the bedroom. "Wait! Wait!" She said throwing down her designer hand bag and sunglasses and marching towards the curtained double doors that led out towards the terrace. She opened them briskly stepping out. "Daddy is supposed to be here isn't he? I don't see his boat." Cordelia said looking out into the distance towards the harbour, a feeling of sadness filled Cordelia but she sucked it up before continuing. "Well then where is he?" She demanded. "He's in Meknes?" Cordelia asked her mother after she had answered "But you said-"

"Mademoiselle?" The man said nervously in a small voice.

"Hold on…" Cordelia said in with a bothersome tone as she turned back and entered the suite where the man stood.

"Yes?" She asked, they stared at one another for a few moments, until Cordelia finally spoke. "If you have finished you may go." Cordelia told him. He stared at her still and then looked past her wearing a confused frown, but Cordelia took no notice. "_If _you have finished you may go." Cordelia repeated, this time with more of an emphasis, they looked at each other again for a few brief moments until Cordelia turned away heading towards her bedroom.

A few moments later she continued her call with her mother. "Yes, I'm here mother, so unfair, I never get to see my friends, I never get to do what I want." Cordelia spoke into the receiver in a calm almost hard-done-by voice. "When is it going to be my turn?" She asked with a sigh before putting down the receiver without her mother being able to answer. She reached for an apple that had clearly been bitten into previously. She scowled dropping the apple into the bin below.

"Miss. Scott…" Cordelia looked up turning to face the foreign voice, where she was confronted by three men, two of which that seemed immensely strong in their build and one slightly smaller man, who stood pointing a gun directly at her. Cordelia stared down the end of the barrel of the sleek metallic weapon. She gulped but did her best to act cool.

"What is it that you want from me?" Cordelia asked coolly staring intently into the smaller man's eyes.

"I think, Miss. Scott, you know exactly what I'm here for." The man replied.

"I think, Sir, I would not be asking that question if I knew."

"Do not play games with me Miss. Scott! Where is the necklace?" The man demanded, the gun still pointing directly at Cordelia's chest. Cordelia said nothing starring at him for a moment.

"It is downstairs." Cordelia lied, in fact the necklace was locked in its case in her room, but she was not about to give it up so easily to these thieves.

"Tell us how to get downstairs, without getting caught."

"Or what?" Cordelia asked glaring at them. The man cocked the gun.

"Or I'll shoot you!" He growled. Cordelia's eye widened as he said this, she could not panic at a time like this, if she yelled for help they'd probably shoot her, if she told them nothing, truth or lie, they'd shoot her. "So…do you have anything to say?" He urged.

"No." Cordelia answered, it seemed his patience was growing thin, but Cordelia knew very well that he was not about to shoot.

"You're not even going to beg for your life?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Sir, I'm British, the British do _not_ beg!" Cordelia boasted defiantly. "Besides…if you shoot me now you'll never get to the necklace." She added triumphantly.

"She has a point boss." One of the bigger men said.

"Shut up!" The smaller man with the gun snapped. "Your insolence is beginning to try my patience Miss. Scott." He said gritting his teeth. "Tie her up and put her in her room, gag her if you must." At that moment the two larger men seized hold of Cordelia, who kicked and screamed at them as they dragged her away. "I'm going to find out where the necklace is." He informed them before leaving the suite.

"You will never get away with this!" Cordelia snarled as the two men finished tying her arms and legs to a chair. "My father will have your heads for this and that a guarantee." The man laughed gagging her so that she could make no more noise.

"At least that's one thing that comes with a guarantee." One of them chuckled. "You stand guard outside; I'll be in the suite…not that she'll be going anywhere."

* * *

><p>"Hey, excuse me, is Cordelia Scott here?" Daniel asked Theo, upon entering the Hotel de Paris.<p>

"Yes, ze little monster is upstairs…getting ready for ze auction." Theo answered in his aristocratic French accent. "You are here for ze auction?" He asked Daniel looking him up and down curiously, he was not dressed suitably for the event.

"Actually…I'm here to see her." Daniel answered. "Do you know where I could find her, which suite?" He asked curiously. He noticed his father stepping out of the elevator, he seized hold of Theo pulling him in front of himself to ensure his father could not see him.

"What are you doing?" Theo demanded pushing himself away from Daniel and starring at him with an alarmed look on his face. Daniel ran up the stairs slipping into the lift before it closed. He sprinted onto the first floor he came to and ran through the halls searching desperately. Many well dressed men and women stared at him as he passed, exchanging disgusted looks. He did this on three more floors until he reached the fourth floor, as he stepped out of the elevator he noticed a large man standing outside one of the doors. He approached him, walking casually down the corridor, his heart was racing as he drew closer to the large man.

"Excuse me, is Cordelia ready for the auction, they are eagerly awaiting her arrival downstairs." Daniel lied, his heart was pounding as he spoke, but he was determined not to allow his nerves to get the better of him. Inside the room Cordelia heard the voices, trying desperately to make a noise but the gag made it literally impossible.

"She has already left for the auction." The man answered to Daniel. Cordelia tried her best to struggle against the ropes that bound her to the chair, jumping around, causing herself to eventually fall backwards. Daniel and the man heard a loud thud. The man turned and unlocked the door, Daniel seized his chance punching him with all the force he could, causing the man's head to bounce off the back of the door frame. The man fell to the floor with another loud thud.

"Quiet in there, or I'll inform McQueen of your lack of co-operation!" A voice on the other side of the door called.

Daniel ran over to Cordelia who was lying on the floor, she was still tied to the chair and gagged. Daniel took off the gag pressing his fingers to his lips to signal to Cordelia for her to be quiet.

"I'm here to help you." Daniel whispered. "You're Cordelia aren't you?"

"Yes, now for goodness sake, help me out of here!" Cordelia hissed in a demanding tone. Daniel immediately obliged, untying Cordelia and helping her to her feet.

"We have to get out of here now." Daniel told her in an urgent voice, taking hold of her arm and trying to pull her out of the open door.

"Wait, no!" Cordelia hissed. "The necklace, they want the necklace." She ran to the closet where her luggage was stacked in an orderly pile, one on top of the other, a sliver high security case sitting on the very top. Daniel meanwhile dragged the larger man's unconscious body into the room, out of plain sight of the rest of the hotel. Retrieving the necklace Cordelia joined Daniel in the corridor.

"Now come on, Miss. Scott we have to go, it's not safe for you here."

_**So what did you think? Now we're going to be moving away from Monte Carlo and its going to be my original story. So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. ^-^**_


End file.
